The Staircase
by Dreaming is Imagination
Summary: Remus and Sirius have barely spoke two words to each other in the entire year. They weren't friends, yet somehow, an art class, a staircase, and James Potter are going to change that. Muggle AU! WolfStar, with minor Jily


**Hey guys its me again. I know I should be working on the Generations of Harry Potter but this idea just popped into my head and I had to write it down.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... if I did it would be a lot crappier**

 **Btw this is a Muggle AU and I have made Remus a bit more introverted. Enjoy!**

At the dreary high school Remus Lupin went to, there were many staircases leading to all sorts of places. There was one that was off of the art wing that rarely anyone used. The lighting was poor and it had a musky smell, but Remus used it so he didn't have to push and shove his way through in the hallways.

Remus Lupin was both an artist and a musician. He wasn't particularly popular or anything, but his best friend most certainly was. Lily Evans, with her bright green eyes and red hair, caught the eye of nearly all the boys there. There was one that had, up until last year, relentlessly pursued after her by the name of James Potter.

James Potter was probably one of the most popular boys at their school. He was a star football player and a prankster who also happened to be intelligent without even trying, previously much to the annoyance of Lily. Indeed, nearly every day he used to ask her out cockily in some class or the other, which was followed by Lily screaming at him. This year however, James had become less of a, as Lily so eloquently put it, "an arrogant toe rag", and Lily finally agreed to go on a date with him. James was nice enough to Remus when they talked, but Remus had found himself missing his best friend ever since James and her had gotten together. He was sure Sirius Black was feeling the same way.

Sirius Black. He was James' best mate and also one of the most popular boys. Like James, he was on the football team and a prankster. Sirius Black also happened to be a womanizer, though he recently came out as bisexual. Remus wished he had the confidence to come out as gay, but he did not and was going to stay in the closet, for now, at least. Black was hot, though, but Remus knew better than to be attracted to Sirius. They had many classes together, but they were in different circles, so the two never really did talk.

However, Remus was forced to sit next to Sirius Back in their art class, the one class James and him didn't have together. Remus was surprised when he found out Black was in the class, but realized quickly that he was actually a brilliant drawer. However, Remus was more of a painter, and had difficulty with their current project in art of sketching in proportion. As he sighed and headed down the unknown staircase after art had ended, he heard a voice call after him.

"Remus! Remus!"

Remus turned around and saw, much to his surprise, Sirius Black running after him grinning.

"Didn't mean to startle you or anything, but what did you think of the test?" Sirius said, his long black hair coming in front of his face.

The test? Oh the math test that everyone had been complaining about.

"Eh, probably not going to be my greatest grade, but certainly not my worst," Remus replied, confused as to why Sirius was asking him instead of someone else.

"Yeah me too. I didn't know how to do number 8, d'ya know which one I'm talking about?"

"Honestly, I don't even remember what the test was about."

" Ha ha, that's funny. Well, anyway, got to go to football practice so talk to you later Remus!"

"Uh, bye?" Remus said as he stared at the figure running off to his practice.

Remus didn't think too much of it, until it happened the next day, and the next, and the next. Soon, Remus found a rhythm of them working in silence in art class and then talking to each other on that staircase every day. Remus learned a lot about Sirius, especially that he was more than just what the rumors said. He enjoyed talking to him, and it was when he had enjoyed talking him a bit too much that he realized that he, being an utter idiot, had fallen for Sirius Black.

One day, something was off with Sirius. He was fidgety in art, and he left without waiting for Remus when the class ended. Once he had packed up, Remus ran after him and caught up with him midway through the staircase.

"Sirius, are you o-" Remus found himself unable to speak as he was pushed against the wall and kissed by the Sirius Black. His lips unfroze and he responded back, relishing the feeling until Sirius pulled away for air.

Sirius' eyes were wide and he looked panicked, a look Remus had never seen before on the usually calm and collected face.

"Oh. Oh my god. I'm so sorry," And with that, Sirius ran out of the staircase, leaving a stunned Remus behind

 _What the bloody hell just happened?_

Remus felt like he was sinking the next day when he interrupted Sirius' probably well-rehearsed apology and said "Hey, I understand. Your hormones got the better of you or something. It didn't mean anything."

His head went under the water, however, when Sirius said ok.

They didn't talk to each other anymore, not in the hallways or the art room. They worked in silence and avoided eye contact with each other, and Remus felt miserable. This happened for at least a week, until one day when he was in the library reading a book he felt someone sit next to him. Remus looked up, and saw, much to his surprise, James Potter.

"Look, I know we're not good friends or anything, but you happen to be my girlfriend's best friend and you seem like a good bloke so can I just say can you stop making yourself and my best mate feeling so wretched?" James said, staring squarely at Remus.

Remus' heart jolted. "Sorry I don't know what you mean"

"I think you very well do know what I mean. You like him, and he likes you. Even though you both brushed off that kiss it obviously hurts." James sighed. "Look, I know my best mate, and he doesn't usually get hung up on hook ups, but he's hung up on you, which must make you an angel or something, but that's not the point. Can you please the lead and snog the life out of him for me? I hate seeing him so miserable."

"I don- I can't-"

"You can and you will." James replied, his mind clearly made up.

So that was how, 30 minutes later, Remus found himself dragging Sirius Black into that staircase and snogging the life out of him. Two weeks after, when Remus and his boyfriend ( _boyfriend!)_ were on a date, Remus supposed that that staircase was the best staircase to exist.

 **Hope you guys liked it. As always, please review!**


End file.
